Coming home to you
by magzs14
Summary: Robert says things that hurt Alec, but not as bad as Alec hurts himself. Luckily, his friends are there to help him. Malec Triggers: self-harm
1. Chapter 1

Alec let out a shaky breath as he leaned against his closed door and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes so hard he saw stars. He couldn't believe how badly he had fucked up at training. It was bad enough Jace beat him on a regular basis, but it was another thing altogether when he beat him that badly in front of his father.

"Sorry 'bout that." Jace chuckled as he held his hand out to help Alec up from the ground. Jace had just flipped Alec squarely onto his back, knocking all the wind out of his lungs. Alec blushed slightly as he took the offered hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. Robert laughed and clapped his hand on Jaces' shoulder and turned him away. "At least one Lightwood can handle themselves!" Robert laughed loudly. Jace chuckled uncomfortably as he glances back at Alec who was rubbing his neck. "And at least I still have someone to carry on the family name!" Robert boomed, his voice echoing around the training room. "Well, I mean technically that's Alec's job. I'm not really a Lightwood by blood." Jace said as he ducked out from under the arm around his shoulders. "Alec's not going to be able to carry on the name. Didn't you notice? My only remaining son is gay! And in love with a demon at that!" Robert stage-whispered to Jace. Alec felt his eyes sting with tears but busied himself with getting his weapons put away and cleaning up the room. "Magnus is only part demon. And they could still adopt." Jace said, sounding more angered the more Robert talked. "Ha! Adopt what? Another dirty little downworlder?" Robert laughed. Alec flinched which caused two daggers to hit each other and clink loudly. "Oh, sorry forgot you were there Alec." Robert laughed as he glanced behind him. He clapped Jace on the shoulder again and then walked out of the room. "Dude…" Jace said as he took a step towards Alec. "It's fine Jace. I'm used to it." Alec said, his voice and chin shaking. He sniffled and turned his back to Jace under the disguise of straightening the daggers laid out before him. "Alec, you know Izzy and I love and support you no matter what, right?" Jace asked gently as he walked over and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, of course." Alec chuckled as he turned to smile at his best friend. Jace slid his hand down to it was resting on Alec's forearm and studied Alec's face. He was smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes which were red. He glanced down at his hand and noticed something shining lightly near Alec's wrist. "What's that from?" Jace asked as he ran his thumb over the scar. It was relatively new by the look and feel of it. "Oh nothing, just a cut I got from an arrow. I forgot to put a guard on when I was practicing." Alec said smoothly as he pulled his shirt sleeve down to cover it. "You know you can talk to me, right? If anything is wrong?" Jace asked gently. "Yeah of course! It's all good, Robert is just having trouble accepting everything." Alec chuckled. Jace looked hesitant. "Don't you have a date with Clary soon? You should go shower and change, I doubt she would be pleased if you showed up like that." Alec chuckled, changing the subject as he motioned to Jace's sweaty and disheveled appearance. "Oh, shit you're right. See you later bro!" Jace called as he spun and ran from the room. Alec watched him go and felt the smile he'd been forcing fall from his face. He turned back to the display of daggers and carefully picked one up. He pressed his finger very lightly against the tip, feeling it puncture his skin with the slightest pressure. He smiled grimly as he slipped it into his pocket and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"You ok?" Clary asked as Jace squirmed uncomfortably once again. "Yeah, I'm fine. My parabati rune is just stinging for some reason." Jace said as he pressed his hand against it. "Is Alec ok?" Clary asked worriedly as she pushed her smoothie out of the way and leaned forward. "I think so, I don't know what he wouldn't be," Jace said uncertainly. "He's probably just training with Izzy," Jace said finally before turning back to Clary. She looked at him closely and started to open her mouth to say they should call to make sure when Jace gasped and pitched forward, holding the spot his rune was. "Jace!" Clary yelled as she got up and moved to his side of the booth. "Something is wrong. We have to get back right now." Jace gasped as tears sprang to his eyes. Clary nodded as she quickly threw some money on the table and pulled Jace to his feet. They ran from the diner and paused in the alley while Clary made a portal. They ran through it and then up the stairs into the institute. Jace sprinted to Alec's room and started pounding on the door. "Alec are you ok? Alec open the door!" Jace yelled as he slammed his fist into the door. "What's going on?" Izzy asked as she poked her head from her room a few doors down. "Something is wrong with Alec," Clary said worriedly. Izzy sprinted to the door and began pounding as well. "Both of you move." Clary snapped as she pulled her stele out again. She drew an opening and smiled darkly as she heard the click of the lock. She threw the door open and they all spilt in. Izzy screamed at the sigh that was waiting for them. Alec was lying on the ground with a dagger held limply in his hand, surrounded by blood as more seeped sluggishly from the gashes on his wrists.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec waited until he was sure no one would see him and quickly slipped into his room, locking the door behind him. He took off his jacket and pushed up his shirt sleeves, revealing his pale arms. His arms were covered him scares, from battles, from runes, and from his own hands. He felt tears build behind his eyes, burning as they seeped out slowly. He played the words his father had said over again in his head. Of course, he thought he was disgusting. Why wouldn't he? It's not like Alec could ever live up to his expectations. He would never be able to give his father the heirs he desired. He would never be able to truly carry on the family name. To his father, Alec would only contaminate the bloodline. He already had. He was basically a disgrace. Alec looked down numbly at his now bloody wrists. His arms looked like ribbons. He noted lightly that he had cut much more deeply than he should have. That was new. He was normally much better at controlling that. He felt himself swaying slightly and laid down, hoping it would help. He noticed he had started to feel cold. That was also new, he noted blankly. Alec felt himself wavering between consciousness and darkness quickly and thought he heard voices calling him before slipping completely into darkness. He could have sworn the last voice he heard before passing out had been Max's…

"Oh, my God! Alec!" Izzy screamed as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Clary, go get a first aid kit from the bathroom!' Jace barked as he moved forward quickly and sat next to Alec, pulling him into his lap. Jace tried to ignore that he was now covered in blood and that Alec was cold and unresponsive in his arms. "Izzy call Magnus!" Jace said frantically as he felt for Alec's pulse. He found it, letting out a slight breath of relief. It was slow and faint, but it was there. "I got it!" Clary said as she ran back in from the connected bathroom. She slid slightly on the pooled blood but steadied herself as she dropped to her knees beside Jace. Jace glanced up at Izzy who was still frozen with tears falling from her eyes. "Izzy! Call Magnus!" Jace barked again. Clary pulled gauze out and began to wrap it tightly around Alec's wrists. She felt her heart beating widely in her chest as blood soaked through the gauze quickly. Izzy still didn't move, however, only grew another shade paler as Clary lifted her brother's arm. "Oh, for the love of God!" Clary growled as she handed Jace the gauze. She pushed herself up so she was standing and moved quickly to Izzy's side. Clary huffed angrily as she pushed her bangs out of her face, cringing as she felt blood smear across her forehead and cheek. She felt Izzy's pocket and finally pull her phone out. She then pushed Izzy out of the room and closed the door. She opened Izzy's contacts and found Magnus' number. She felt her heart beating frantically and more painfully with each ring. "WHO DARES TO" Magnus's voice finally rang out as he picked up. "Magnus! Shut up and listen!" Clary yelled shrilly, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. "Biscuit? What's wrong? Is Izzy ok?" Magnus demanded, sounding more alert now. "Izzy is fine but it's Alec. Please, get here as soon as you can." Clary sobbed, pressing her hand against her mouth. The line went dead and a minute later there was a pounding at the door. Clary pulled it open to reveal a dishevelled warlock. For once Magnus was completely devoid of sparkles and glitter. He was in simple jeans and a white v-neck shirt with his hair hanging limply around his face. He looked at Clary, his green cat eyes flashing. He took in her appearance first, she was shaken and covered in blood but otherwise seemed unharmed. He then glanced behind her to take in the rest of the room and cried out as he saw Jace on the floor, cradling Alec's still unmoving form. "Please, help." Jace sobbed as he rocked Alec.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus sprang into action, blue sparks erupting from his fingers. "Everyone out. Make sure Izzy is ok and stay in her room." He ordered in a cold voice. Jace carefully eased Alec onto the floor and stood in a daze at the door as Clary gently took his hand. "GO!" Magnus roared as blue flames flashed around him. "Jace, come on we have to go. Magnus has him, Alec will be ok." Clary whispered as she pulled him from the room. She made eye contact with Magnus and nodded before pulling the door closed behind her. Magnus dropped to his knees next to his boyfriend and pulled him to himself. "Oh, Alec. Oh, Angel." Magnus whispered as he checked him over. His heart sank straight to his stomach as he located the deep gashes on his boyfriends' wrists. Magnus closed his hands around the first arm and let his magic rush from him into Alec. He felt the skin slowly start to sew itself back together. Magnus knew that it would take too much energy to completely heal both arms. Once the bleeding from that arm stopped he gently lowered it and did the same to the other arm. Once the bleeding had stopped Magnus ran his hand through Alec's hair. He would need help now, he was so tired. He managed to magic the blood on the ground away but that was all he could do. He gently laid Alec on the ground and moved quickly to the door and to Izzy's room. He knocked lightly, waiting for Clary to pull the door open.

"Guy's come on. Let's go to Izzy's room." Clary said gently as she took one of their hands and gently pulled them to the room down the hall. The two siblings stared at the closed door and the blue light that glowed from underneath. She finally got them to Izzy's room and closed the door tightly. Izzy started to hyperventilate as she looked from Clary to Jace. Jace was staring mutely at himself. He was covered in blood, his hands looking like he was wearing red gloves. Clary caught a look at herself in the mirror and cringed. She had blood smeared across her forehead and cheek and across her mouth. Her jeans were soaked in blood from when she was kneeling. "Jace, go clean yourself up. I'm going to run and get us some fresh clothes. Izzy, lay down before you pass out." Clary instructed before she slipped out of the room and down the hall a little more. She ran into Jace's room and grabbed the first pair of sweatpants she saw and another pair for herself. She Grabbed two shirts and then ran back to Izzy's room. They were standing in exactly the same places they were when she left. She gently took Izzy's hand and led her to the bed and pushed her down so she was laying and staring blankly at the ceiling. She then took Jace's hand and pulled him to the bathroom. She took off his shirt and jeans and washed him with a washcloth before pulling the new clothes on. She then did the same thing to herself before leading him out of the room and onto the bed next to Izzy. She sat in a chair at the bedside and drew her knees to her chest and waited. After what seemed hours, there was a knock at the door. Jace and Izzy sat up quickly as Clary jerked to her feet and pulled the door open. "I think he'll be ok. I just need some help." Magnus said tiredly. "I'll do it." Izzy and Jace both said at the same time. "No, you both are about to go into shock. Just know that he will be ok and that he's staying with me for a few days. Now sleep well." Magnus said as he flicked his hand. Jace and Izzy both opened their mouths to protest before collapsing, both sound asleep. Magnus sagged against the doorway. "Woah ok Magnus," Clary said as she held a hand out to him. "I'm ok, just drained. I need help cleaning him up and then I need you to make a portal." Magnus said as he pushed himself up so he was standing. Clary nodded and followed him out, closing the door softly behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary followed Magnus into Alec's room once again and felt her heart stutter. Alec was lying on the floor, still unconscious and horribly pale but no longer surrounded by blood. "Can you wash his arms and give him a blood replenishing rune while I rest and then I'll wrap him?" Magnus asked, sounding about a second from passing out. "Of course. You sit down for a second while I do that." Clary said gently as she walked into the bathroom. She came out shortly with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. "Why did he do this?" Magnus asked, sounding close to tears as she gently dabbed at his love's arms. "Jace was telling me about something Robert said earlier. I'm guessing it got to him. Has he done this before?" Clary asked as she moved to the second arm, the water in the bowl now pink with blood. "I knew he did on his legs, but it has been a while since he has. I didn't know he had moved on to his arms." Magnus moaned as he rubbed his face with his hands. Clary felt a tear fall from her eyes and quickly wiped it away. She pulled her stele out and drew the most powerful rune she could. Almost immediately, colour began to return to Alec's face. "Ok, he's all set." Clary sighed. Magnus moved to get out of the chair but Clary stopped him. "It's ok I'll wrap him," Clary said as she wound the bright white gauze around his arms. "There we go." She said once she was finished. "Thank you, biscuit." Magnus sighed as he stood. Clary helped Magnus to lift Alec and cradle him carefully. "Take care of him. I'll hold things down here." Clary said as she created a portal. Magnus nodded and stepped through the portal, disappearing from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus staggered out of the portal into his living room. He glanced around to make sure Chairman wasn't in the way before walking into the bedroom. He carefully laid Alec on the bed and took off his ruined shirt and pants before pulling the covers over him. Magnus let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding for over an hour and turned to leave the room to get some coffee. "I'm sorry." A quite voice said from behind him. Magnus whipped around to see Alec's blue eyes looking into his green cat ones. "Oh Angel." Magnus sighed as he ran to the bed and collapsed on to it, pulling Alec against his chest tightly. "I'm so sorry." Alec hiccupped as he started crying, sobs shaking his lean form violently. "Why did you do this? I thought you were doing better." Magnus sniffled as tears spilled down his cheeks. Alec didn't answer, only continuing to sob and shake. Magnus tightened his hold on his boyfriend but let go quickly when Alec hissed in pain. Alec pushed himself up so that he was sitting up and looked at his arms which were wrapped tightly. "Are you ok?" Magnus asked gently, cupping his hand on Alec's cheek. "Yeah, it just stings." Alec said through clenched teeth. "Alec what happened? Please talk to me." Magnus begged as he put both hands on Alec's face and forced him to look at him. "My dad." Alec mumbled as he looked down at his arms again. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have been paying more attention. I shouldn't have gone so deep." Alec growled. "No Alec, you shouldn't have done it at all. What did Robert do to you?" Magnus demanded as he forced Alec to look back up. "He basically called me a disgrace and said that I would never be able to carry on the Lightwood name." Alec sniffed. "That's ridiculous. There's always adoption." Magnus said angrily. "That's what Jace said too. But my dad said that we would only be able to adopt another dirty downworlder." Alec sobbed. Magnus felt his heart shatter. "This is all my fault. I did this to you." He whispered as he gently pulled Alec against his chest. "What? No! None of this is your fault. I want to adopt a little warlock with you. I want to be with you." Alec said frantically, his heart hammering against his rib cage. "Shhh Sayang, I want that too. We will figure this out." Magnus soothed as he ran his hands through Alec's hair. "You need to get some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning." Magnus said as he gently pushed Alec down and covered him with the blankets. He switched the lights off and started to turn when he felt something grab his wrist. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I'm just so cold and lonely." Alec begged as he looked up at Magnus. "Of course." Magnus said gently. He pulled his stained shirt over his head and threw it into the hamper, his jeans following quickly. He then slid into bed behind Alec and pulled him against his chest. "Is this ok?" Magnus asked, running his hand down Alec's waist. "It's perfect." Alec said as he turned over and buried his face in Magnus' warm chest. "I don't want to go back to the institute." Alec mumbled, his breath warming Magnus' skin. "Then don't." Magnus said simply, running his hand soothingly down Alec's back. "What?" Alec asked quickly as he jerked back to look at his boyfriend. "Move in with me. You basically live here anyway." Magnus said simply looking lovingly at the boy before him. "Really?" Alec gasped. "Even after everything that has happened?" Alec asked with shining eyes. "Of course. I love you Alec, and I want to protect you and I want you here all the time." Magnus said fiercely. "I love you too." Alec whispered. "Then it's decided. Tomorrow I will go to the institute and get your stuff. Will you be alright here by yourself?" Magnus asked nervously. "I'll be fine." Alec yawned. With that Magnus began to hum quietly until Alec's breathing slowed and settled into a steady rhythm. He then closed his own eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"ROBERT LIGHTWOOD!" Clary, Jace, and Izzy all jerked awake and looked around dazedly as a thundering voice echoed through the institute. They looked at each other before clambering out of the bed they had crashed in and out of the door clumsily. They ran to the stairs and crouched behind the railing like they were children. Magnus stood in the entryway, looking imposing in all black and a faint blue haze rolling off him. "Magnus Bane. I don't think I invited you into the institute today." Robert said coldly as he walked out of his office and stood in front of the High Warlock. "See, that's the thing about being the one to put the wards up around this place; I can come and go as I damn well please." Magnus said, venom dripping from his voice. The three hiding Shadowhunters looked at each other nervously. "So, what do I owe this pleasure?" Robert said lazily as he inspected the warlock in front of him. "I've come to give you a piece of my mind, gather Alec's things, and talk to Jace, Clary, and Izzy." Magnus said simply. "Why would you gather my son's things?" Robert asked, narrowing his eyes. "Because he is moving in with me." Magnus said. Izzy looked at the other two with wide eyes. "Like hell he is!" Robert screamed taking a step towards the older man. "I'd stop right there if I were you." Magnus said as he raised a hand in warning, blue sparks crackling from his fingertips. "You have some nerve calling Alec your son after what you've done to him. He almost died last night. Did you know that?" Magnus asked as he lowered his hand. "What?" Robert asked looking stunned. "Your 'son' cut his own wrists and almost bled out in his room. Because of you. Because you have never accepted him or loved him. Because you constantly compare him to everyone else. Because you think he is not worthy of his family name. I have only met one other Lightwood like you and he got what he deserved when he turned into a giant demon worm!" Magnus yelled, flames erupting from around him. "You will apologize to your son. You will accept him. You will support him. He wants to move in with me and so he is. He will always be available to you when you need him and he will continue to train here, but will be at home with me where I can watch after him any other time." Magnus said coldly, looking at the blubbering man before him. "But why? Why would he leave here and why would you let him live with you?" Robert asked. "Because I love him. He is the love my immortal life. There has been no one before him that I have loved like this and there will be no one after him." Magnus said quietly. "Now go. Call your oldest and apologize. I will get what I came for and be on my way." Magnus said as he glided forward and up the stairs. "Come on you three." He said as he passed by them. Jace, Clary, and Izzy stumbled to their feet and hurried after him. "Help me pack." Magnus said as he snapped and boxes appeared. "Is Alec ok?" Izzy asked quietly. "He is perfectly fine. He is still asleep at the loft. We talked last night and decided this is what's best." Magnus said as he pulled open a drawer violently and frowned at the contents. "Do you think he would notice if half of these didn't make it to the loft and new things appeared instead?" Magnus said as he made a face and held up an old sweater that had holes in it. The three teens shrugged as they awkwardly shifted their weight. Magnus sighed and snapped, causing all the clothes and things to neatly pack themselves into the boxes. "Alright everyone, grab a box, we're going to see Alec." Magnus said, his eyes shining at the name.


	8. Chapter 8

"Honey I'm home!" Magnus called out as they stepped through the portal. "Alec?" Izzy called as she put her boxes on the ground. "Give me a second!" Alec's voice called from the other room. "I'm sorry to tell you that some of your sweaters disappeared on the trip over, I hope you're not too upset," Magnus said loudly as he carried some boxes into the bedroom. "Alec?" He asked, starting to feel nervous. Izzy, Clary, and Jace followed him with more boxes and waited for Alec to come out. "Sweetie?" Magnus called again as he walked into the master bath. Normally Magnus would have admired the sight of Alec standing at the sink wearing only sweatpants, displaying all his muscles and runes but in this instance, he tensed with worry. The water was running and he was carefully dabbing at his arms, wincing as the soap stung the cuts. "Alec?" Magnus asked again, sounding more frantic. The others came closer to see what was going on. "It's fine Mags, the scabs just pulled open when I was getting dressed," Alec said meeting his worried gaze in the mirror with his usual smirk. Magnus let out a relieved breath and came over to look at the damage. Alec had cleaned up most of the blood and had put a healing rune on which had helped. He also had wrapped one of his arms already. "Don't scare me like that!" Magnus chuckled breathily as his heart rate returned to normal. "Sorry Magpie." Alec chuckled as he wrapped his arm that was bandaged around Magnus' waist and pulled him against him. Magnus turned pink at the nickname and looked down lovingly at the boy before him. Alec went up slightly on his toes to kiss Magnus who leaned down to meet him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Alec moved his arm from Magnus' waist and put his hand in his hair instead, keeping is still wet arm at his side. Slowly so as to not alert Magnus, Alec stuck his hand under the running water and then flicked it at Magnus, causing the warlock to pull away sputtering as he looked at his boyfriend's playful smirk and glittering eyes. "Oh, you are so going to pay," Magnus said as he stuck his own hands under the faucet. Alec was one step ahead of him and already had a second, clean, washcloth soaked with water. He held it above Magnus' head and wrung it out, causing the warlocks hair to be drenched and fall from the stiff spikes it was styled in. Alec laughed in triumph but stopped suddenly when Magnus magicked a water gun, already filled, to his hands. "Mags…" Alec said, holding his hands up as he backed up. "Not so confident, now are you?" Magnus teased. Alec smiled evilly before reaching behind him quickly and pulling out the detachable shower head. Magnus' eyes widened in surprise for a second before Alec turned the water on and blasted him. "No fair!" Magnus laughed as he shot Alec with the water gun. "All is fair in love and war babe!" Alec cackled as he changed the setting. "Oh, don't quoteJohn Lylys at me!" Magnus laughed as he continued to soak Alec. Alec lunged forward only to slip and collapse on the ground. On his way down, he grabbed Magnus by the shirt and brought him with him. They both fell into a heap laughing as they kissed each other. Magnus propped himself up and started playing with Alec's hair, spiking it up and making it look ridiculous. At this Izzy couldn't help herself and she giggled loudly before clapping her hand over her mouth. Alec and Magnus looked up quickly and saw the three teens looking at them in surprise and like they were holding back laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec dozed on the couch later that evening with his head on Magnus' lap. Magnus was running his fingers through Alec's hair while he flipped through a spell book. Alec glanced down at his arms and frowned. Carefully he ran his fingers over the scabs and forming scars on each arm. There were ugly pink lines marring everything, showing all his mistakes and weaknesses. "Don't do that." Magnus murmured. Alec dropped his arms and looked up quickly. "Don't do what?" he asked innocently as Magnus moved his hand to grab his mug to take a sip of tea. "Look at yourself like you are anything less than perfect." Magnus said as he put the mug down and put his hand back in Alec's hair, not once looking away from his book. "I wasn't doing that." Alec mumbled sheepishly. Magnus rolled his eyes and put the book off to the side. In a move so fast Alec couldn't even process it, Magnus was on top of Alec, pushing him into the couch. "I love every single part of you," Magnus whispered as he kissed Alec's neck making his eyes roll to the back of his head. "I love every rune." Magnus purred as he lifted Alec's shirt off of him. He kissed every rune on his torso, shoulders, and upper arms. "I love every muscle." Magnus breathed as he kissed each ab muscle. Alec began to tremble underneath him. Magnus carefully pulled Alec's sweatpants off leaving him only in his boxers. "I love every scar." He whispered softly as he kissed the lines on Alec's thighs. Alec held his breath too afraid to move. "Both the ones caused in battles against demons to protect others, and the ones caused by your own demons no one thought to protect you from," Magnus said in a voice smooth as silk. He sat up and straddled Alec, taking his hand and kissing up his arm, making sure to kiss every single scar both new and old. Alec felt like Magnus was kissing his very soul. It was as if his nerves were in the open. He felt tingles running up and down his spine and his heart beat frantically. "Mags…" Alec breathed as Magnus worked his way up his arm and attached his lips to the younger boys' neck. "Yes?" Magnus said as he pulled away. "No, don't stop." Alec gasped as he pulled Magnus back to him, crashing their lips together. Magnus chuckled as he allowed himself to melt against Alec. After a few minutes of kissing Magnus stiffened and pulled away. "Magnus, what is it? What's wrong?" Alec asked quickly, propping himself up on his elbows. "I almost lost you." Magnus whispered. "What?" Alec asked, completely bewildered. "When I walked into your room and saw you like that, it didn't really process. But just now, holding you, made me realize how close I was to losing you." Magnus gasped as tears started to fall from his gold-green eyes. "Hey Mags, don't cry." Alec begged as he sat up and collected Magnus in his arms so that he was sitting on his lap, holding him tightly and running his hand up and down his back. "I'm sorry it was just so scary." Magnus sobbed as he hid his face in Alec's neck. "I know. I'm so sorry that I put you through that Magpie." Alec whispered as he kissed Magnus' black hair. "Promise you won't leave me. Promise you won't do something like that again. That you won't do anything that could take you from me." Magnus gasped as he looked up at Alec desperately. "Mags, you know I can't promise that. I'm a Shadowhunter, my job is dangerous. But, I promise to not doing anything to myself that could take me from you and I will be extra careful out on patrols." Alec said as he kissed Magnus' forehead. Magnus nodded and wrapped his arm tightly around Alec's neck and buried his face into his chest. Magnus was comforted by the sound and feel of Alec's steady heartbeat. Alec began to hum quietly and rock Magnus slowly. "Get some sleep Mags." He whispered as he saw Magnus' head drop slightly before he forced himself awake again. Magnus shook his head stubbornly and looked up at Alec. "You're exhausted. You used way too much magic and energy healing me and I know you sat up all last night watching me. You've exhausted yourself." Alec said as he shifted so that they were both laying down on the couch. Magnus curled into his boyfriend, never moving his head from Alec's chest to make sure his heart was still beating and he was still breathing. Alec began to hum again and run his hands through Magnus' hair. Magnus began to purr quietly at the feeling which made Alec chuckle. Once he was sure Magnus was asleep he gently moved and picked him up to carry him to the bed. Magnus curled into Alec's chest for warmth. Alec carefully laid Magnus onto the bed and tucked him in before moving to go back to the living room. Magnus latched onto Alec's arm, preventing him from moving. "Don't leave me. Stay." Magnus mumbled as he blearily looked up at Alec. "Ok. I'm not going anywhere." Alec promised as he crawled under the covers and pulled Magnus tightly against him. "I love you Magnus Bane." Alec whispered as he kissed Magnus lightly on the head. In moments like these Alec forgot all about his problems and his fears and Magnus forgot about his past and pain and they just held each other, being exactly what the other needed.


End file.
